


Hulk Love

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Very Important Sabriel AU's [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, Gabriel loves The Hulk, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr au prompt: waiting behind you in line but ‘excuse you me did i just hear you talking shit about my favourite superhero there SON’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk Love

When all was said and done, Sam never thought he’d marry Gabriel. When they met, Sam hadn’t thought he’d do much with Gabriel at all. Butting into Sam’s phone conversation in the middle of a coffee store wasn’t the most conventional way to meet his life partner. Then again, Gabriel was anything but conventional.

“Excuse me,” he’d said politely, tapping Sam on the shoulder. “Did I just hear you talking shit about the hulk, _son?_ ”

Sam paused. Dean stopped talking.

“Who is that?” he asked.

Sam turned, ready to tell this unknown person to butt the fuck out, but he couldn’t actually see anyone. He adjusted his eyes to the man’s level, blinking slowly. Short, attractive, and in the nicest tailored suit Sam had ever seen. The man was a walking wet dream.

He also looked personally offended at Sam’s declaration that “I don’t know, I just don’t like the whole ‘explosive anger’ thing. That shouldn’t be made acceptable in mainstream media, Dean. Plus, Mark Ruffalo just doesn’t do it for me.”

Sam muttered something like “Talk to you later,” and hung up. He’d have hell to pay later, but Dean could wait.  A thousand thoughts ran through his mind while he sized the stranger up. He'd called Sam 'son,' but he looked no older than Sam was. He was wearing a well cut suit and his golden tie made his eyes shine. Why did someone who looked so professional care so much about a comic character? He really liked the Hulk enough to talk to interrupt a phone call? Jeez, how much product was in his _hair?_ Was he short, or was Sam underestimating his height again? No, he looked short compared to the girl behind him too. He had so much presence for someone so tiny.

Of course, the last –and most insulting– thought was the one that Sam blurted out.

One eyebrow quirked, and the corner of his mouth followed. So the man wasn’t offended. Instead, he looked a little amused.

“You have such poor dress sense for someone so pretty,” he replied matter-of-factly. “And awful taste in superheroes, too. Mark is the _best_ hulk. You can’t hold the intricacies of the character against him.”

Sam couldn’t help it, grinning widely, head tilted to the side while he examined the guy. He was pretty and Sam couldn’t help being intrigued.

“Buy me coffee and I might consider listening to your side of the story,” Sam said.

It was a slippery slope from there. Gabriel bought him the coffee. They sat down in a booth, Gabriel introducing himself quickly before launching into a speech on character development and acting. Sam found himself drawn in by the quick words and sharp gestures. So maybe Sam took Gabriel home, just for a beer. Even when he woke up the next morning to the alarm on Gabriel’s phone, and muffled swearing followed by a thump as Gabriel fell out of Sam’s bed, he didn’t think it’d be more than a one night stand. Gabriel was interesting and successful _._ There was no way he’d want anything with Sam, failed lawyer and tired journalist.

But Gabriel stayed for pancakes, and Sam noticed that his eyes were stunning even without the help of his tie. Then, he stayed for round 2. Then, Sam woke up after an impromptu nap, to find a post-it note with Gabriel’s number and a _‘call me, big boy.’_

Now Gabriel’s staring at Sam as he walks up the aisle, arm around Dean’s shoulder, hands shaking. Gabriel’s eyes are suspiciously bright, his smile has never been wider, and Sam’s feet speed up till he’s pulled away from Dean and taken Gabriel’s hands in his. His eagerness makes their friends and family laugh. Even the priest can't help smiling.

Gabriel’s wearing a tie with little pictures of the hulk on it, and Sam had never thought he’d marry Gabriel, but it’d been inevitable from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for updates on updates!


End file.
